


Dumb and Dumber

by minyoongurt



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Twins, Bad Boy Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Cutesy, Donghyuck and Haechan are twins, First Kiss, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee Are Best Friends, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is a Sweetheart, Light Angst, M/M, Pancakes, Slice of Life, Twins, Yelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 14:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18573793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minyoongurt/pseuds/minyoongurt
Summary: Twins Haechan and Donghyuck aren't the best of friends all the time.





	Dumb and Dumber

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the rushed ending
> 
> no proof read

_ “I swear to God if you don’t shut your mouth I’m going to throw you out the window!”  _

 

There was a continuous sigh in the living room. Sunday morning meant no schedules and everyone had the day off, but it also meant the twins were together. Donghyuck and Haechan got along most of the time, but there were some days where they fought over the dumbest things. Hence why Johnny nicknamed them “Dumb and Dumber”. The twins used to live with the Dreamies, but when their screaming became too much for the younger members, Taeyong required them to live with 127 so they could came the duo down when it became too much.

 

Now, here’s a little backstory on the pair.

 

Lee Haechan, older by twelve minutes and seven seconds exactly. He’s the sassier of the two. He’s signed under SM as a member of NCT 127 and NCT Dream. He considers himself the more fashionable of the two. He’s best friends with Mark, the two of them being buddies all through trainee days. He adored Mark. 

 

Lee Donghyuck, the younger of the two. He’s the sweeter of the duo. SM Entertainment recruited him as one of the stylists after he expressed his love for hair and makeup. He tended to gravitate more towards Jungwoo and Jaemin, who consider him a member of NCT despite never performing with them. He often filled in for Haechan in interviews when his brother was absolutely exhausted, since the twins were identical. No one ever noticed, not even the managers.

 

Haechan’s eyes were more of a chocolate brown, while Donghyuck’s were more of a caramel color. Donghyuck had more beauty marks and freckles compared to Haechan. But other than that the average person wouldn’t be able to tell them apart.

 

Even the members couldn’t tell them apart half the time. Taeyong had the incredible ability to tell the twins apart, which was a skill all the members wish they had.

 

The members sat in silence, waiting for the yelling to quiet down. Mark twisted his hands together in his lap, his eyes trained on the wall. He hated when he had to listen to the twins fight. He had always been closer with Haechan, since they trained together, but there were still instances where he’d accidentally go to Donghyuck thinking he was the older twin.

 

“When will they shut up?” He groaned, resting his head in his hands. “Someone go make them quiet down! I can’t listen to them scream at each other all day!” 

 

Doyoung slammed his phone down onto the coffee table, causing Jungwoo to jump out of his skin. The rabbit-faced man stomped out of the room and down the hallway to the bedrooms.

 

The yelling immediately silenced. Not even a minute went by before Doyoung returned, dragging Donghyuck and Haechan by the collars of their shirts.

 

“Will you two chill out for one goddamn second?!”  Doyoung groaned, pushing the pair down onto the couch.

 

All eyes were on the twins. Haechan was sat up straight with his arms crossed over his chest and Donghyuck had sunk down into the couch. The younger twin wore a look of shame while the older just looked pissed off.

 

Taeyong sighed and stood up. He placed a hand on Doyoung’s arm, gently guiding him to sit down. The leader was much more calm and composed. He squatted down in front of the twins, a soft smile on his face.

 

“Okay, we’re going to be calm about this. I want to know why you two are yelling. We’re going to take turns and we aren’t going to interrupt each other.” Taeyong said slowly. “You understand?”

 

Both twins nodded.

 

Taeyong smiled softly. “Okay good. Channie, you first.”

 

Maybe it was wrong to let Haechan go first.

 

“He wouldn’t shut up! He kept threatening to tell you guys things that are secrets! Between  _ us _ .” Haechan said sharply, glaring over at Donghyuck. “All because I “lost” his favorite sweater!”

 

Donghyuck opened his mouth to protest, but closed it when he saw Taeyong eyeing him.

 

“It’s not like it was intentionally lost! Hell, it’s not even gone forever! I gave it to Irene-Noona because she was cold! I was being nice!” Haechan continued to yell. It was Mark’s hand on his arm that soothed him.

 

“Haechannie, calm remember?” The Canadian said softly, earning a nod.

 

“I’ll text her and have her bring it over. You don’t have to get so worked up about it.” The older twin concluded.

 

Taeyong sighed, looking a little shocked that they were fighting over this.

 

“Okay!” He breathed out, looking to Donghyuck, who looked like he wanted to curl in on himself and whither away.

 

Donghyuck wasn’t a fan of the spotlight, unless he was pretending to be Haechan. He was fine if he could take on another identity. He was their actor.

 

“Your turn, Hyuck.” The leader said.

 

Donghyuck remained quiet for a few more seconds before he began to speak. “Mom made me that sweater. You know how much it means to me.” He said softly. “I don’t even know Irene. You’re giving  _ my _ stuff to someone I don’t even know!” His voice got increasingly louder. 

 

“You’d know her if you saw he-”

 

“Like Hell I would!” The younger twin shot up off the couch, catching every member off guard. “You expect me to know all these people you hangout with but guess what! I don’t! I’m literally nothing more than your shadow!”

 

Everyone watched as Haechan’s face crumbled. He was on his feet in a second, his arms around his twin. He hugged Donghyuck as tightly as he could, the younger of the two clinging to him. 

 

The next morning Johnny found Donghyuck’s bottom bunk abandoned and the top bunk occupying both twins snuggled up against each other.

 

It wasn’t a rare sight. Donghyuck was a clingy and affectionate person, often craving the love after he argued with his brother. 

 

It wasn’t anything romantic, because incest is gross. They were just close.

 

The American man chuckled quietly and walked over to the bunk bed. He pulled the blankets over the twins, careful not to wake them up. He shut the blinds and smiled to himself before leaving the room.

 

\---

 

“-and then he snapped and half the universe turned to dust!”

 

Taeil chuckled and nodded, flipping a pancake in a pan. He was helping Donghyuck make breakfast for the other members. 

 

Donghyuck had woken up in the middle of the night from a bad dream. When he tried to go to his twin he found the top bunk empty and settled on going to the nearest bedroom, which was Taeil. The eldest accepted their little artist into his bed without a moment of hesitation. 

 

It was a few weeks after the twins had their little dispute, and they seemed fine. They acted as if nothing had happened. 

 

“So, this is some movie you watched?” Taeil hummed, raising an eyebrow and watching Donghyuck mix more pancake batter. Feeding eleven people was a hassle. 

 

“Yeah! It was really good!”

 

Taeil’s smiled at Donghyuck and nodded, placing the cooked pancakes on a plate before pouring little circles of batter into the pan.

 

They had a nice relationship. While Hyuck could goof off with Jaemin and fanboy with Jungwoo, Taeil always had his back. There was no rhyme or reason to their relationship, they were just really close.

 

When soft footsteps entered the kitchen, neither boy paid attention to them. Donghyuck assumed it was probably Sicheng, who came in to get a juice box or something. 

 

His assumptions were proved to be incorrect when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and soft kisses were placed on the nape of his neck. 

 

He tensed up, his eyes widening. No one was supposed to be kissing him, let alone kissing his neck. He dropped the whisk when he heard a voice purr in is ear.

 

_ “I didn’t expect you to be up so early. I’m surprised you could walk.” _

 

“Get off me!” Donghyuck screeched, the arms around his waist immediately let go and Mark took a few steps back with wide eyes.

 

That’s when Mark realized were he screwed up.

 

“Fuck- Hyuck I’m so sorry I thought you were Haechannie.” The Canadian boy said in a panic.

 

At this point they had gained the attention of Taeil, who looked just as panicked. He quickly turned off the stove to prevent any kitchen fires before he wrapped Donghyuck tightly in his arms. The little boy curled up against their eldest hyung.

 

“Minhyung!” 

 

The trio tensed up at the sound of the older twin’s voice.

 

“What the fuck are you doing in here? You trying to fuck with my little brother?” Haechan demanded, shoving Mark against the counter. 

 

Despite their quarrels, Haechan was protective of his brother. Even if he had a thing with and for Mark, he would forget everything for Donghyuck’s sake.

 

“Haechan, calm down. Take a deep breath.” Taeil advised, rubbing up and down Donghyuck’s back. “It was a simple misunderstanding. Mark confused you two. It’s fine.”

 

Haechan slowly calmed down, his body relaxing. He nodded slowly, running a hand through his hair. He looked to Mark, offering a small apologetic smile. Mark returned the smile and ruffled the boy’s hair. The pair left the kitchen hand in hand, leaving Taeil with Donghyuck tucked in his arms.

 

“Are you okay, Angel?” Taeil whispered into Donghyuck’s hair.

 

“Yeah, I’m okay.” Donghyuck nodded, laying his head on Taeil’s shoulder. 

 

They stood in silence for a little while, the only sound was the sound of Taeil’s heart in Donghyuck’s ear.

 

“Maybe we should-”

 

“Hyung.” Donghyuck cut the older off.

 

He took a step back and looked at the slightly shorter male, the apples of his cheeks glowing red. Taeil tilted his head to the side, humming a small “hm?” 

 

Donghyuck opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He sighed, smiling softly as he gazed at Taeil.

 

“It’s nothing, let’s cook.”

 

Taeil raised an eyebrow, but nodded. A smile crept onto his lips as he watched the younger boy turn the stove back on and continue making the pancakes for everyone.

 

“Whatever you say, Hyuck.”

 

\---

 

That night Donghyuck had his first real kiss.

 

That night Taeil fell more and more in love with a little sunshiney artist.

 

\---

 

That night Haechan sat with the boy of his dreams in the bedroom where dreams come true.

 

That night Mark couldn’t say no to the rebellious boy of his dreams.  


End file.
